Crepúsculo de uma Nova Era
by johnny-johns
Summary: Os Cavaleiros hão de descobrir que a batalha derradeira não se dará contra um inimigo em comum: mas sim entre eles. Um final alternativo à saga dos Cavaleiros de Atena.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- SEIYA! VOCÊ É UMA VERGONHA! AVEEEEE FÊNIX!!

Coberto pelo sangue de Marin, Ikki juntou os braços retos à frente do corpo, e logo uma imensa ventania começou a soprar. Um vento cortante, forte, quente, que carregava consigo um cheiro fortíssimo de enchofre e por vezes línguas de fogo que envolviam o corpo do Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Fênix não via mais nada a sua frente, a não ser o ódio pelo homem que assassinou aquela que finalmente conseguira destruir a carapaça de pedra que envolvia seu coração e o impedia de amar outra que não fosse Esmeralda. Marin agora jazia sem vida aos pés dele, e logo Seiya também estaria junto com ela.

- Maldição, Ikki! Enxergue a verdade, maldito, submeta-se a mim e entenda que eu realizarei o milagre que Atena não foi capaz de realiza...AaaaAaarrgh!!

O rosto de Seiya atingiu o chão com força, e a coroa de sua armadura deixou seu rosto e deslizou pelos ringue do recém-reformado Coliseu. Estava prestes a se levantar quando foi acertado na nuca por um vergalhão de concreto e, nesse instante, junto com seus dentes, seu sangue e fragmentos de seu crânio, pôde ver com clareza pela primeira vez os corpos que estavam espalhados naquele ringue: Shun, Shiryu,  
Hyoga, Shina e... Saori.

Ouvia a risada que há tantas noites lhe assombrou os sonhos e, pela primeira vez, pôde enxergar tudo com clareza. Mas era tarde demais. O punho de Ikki se aproximava a uma velocidade estonteante seguido por um  
rastro de fogo. Sentia os cosmos de todos aqueles que estavam ali caídos, um a um, guiando o punho de Fênix que se dirigia a seu coração. Foram menos que instantes entre o imenso rastro de chamas e lágrimas  
que o ataque de Ikki deixava para trás e o instante em que ele atravessou o peito de Seiya, levando junto consigo o coração daquele que já foi o mais obstinado dos Cavaleiros de Atena.

Mas foi dada a Seiya a chance de, na fração de milésimo de segundo antes de sua morte, conhecer aquilo que tinha feito, e se arrepender de seus pecados para, talvez, obter perdão no instante final de sua vida.

Tudo começa com Kanon na prisão do Cabo Sunion. A fome o assolava já a meses, e o frio que passava com o corpo molhado no inverno grego, dentro da rocha fria, fazia tremer sua carne. Pelas marcas que fizera na parede com a garra de um caranguejo que foi sua primeira refeição, ele contava estar lá já há seis meses. O ódio por Saga corroía-lhe as estranhas e misturava-se ao amor que também sentia por ele. Como Saga era ingênuo! Sabia muito bem que eles dois eram os mais perfeitos exemplares da raça humana, ápices da criação como os heróis da mitologia. E Saga desperdiçava esse potencial colocando-se a serviço de uma deusa que os manteria reclusos do mundo, sem poder tirar proveito algum da extrema força que tinham.

Foi então que lembrou-se de quando há alguns anos atrás invadira os aposentos do Mestre e achou um livro que se intitulava "A Grande Guerra Santa de 1517", em grego, assinado por "Cáoren, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix". Nesse livro tomou conhecimento do ser que livraria seu irmão da ingenuidade e tolice que lhe assolavam de uma vez por todas, e mostraria-lhe seu verdadeiro destino. Colocou-se de pé, com algum esforço, com as costas na grade e, quando o fez, o mar começou a se agitar, assolando-o, os ventos aumentaram sua intensidade e nuvens de chuva começaram a se formar.

- Ares! Ares, juiz do Inferno, espectro de Wyvern, sei que ainda está aqui! Apareça para que conversemos!

Houve silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas o rugir da natureza lá fora. A rocha fria olhava de volta para Kanon quando os olhos deste sondavam cada rachadura e protuberância buscando encontrar de onde viria a alma de alguém que em vida fora tão perigoso, que sua própria alma foi aprisonada no Cabo Sunion, impedida de seguir o ciclo de vida e morte para que não causasse mais mal algum.

- Ouça-me, maldito! Apareça e eu tirarei você daqui!

A princípio, Kanon creu que não seria ouvido, quando um onda fortíssima assolou a prisão, arremessando-o com extrema força contra a parede oposta, e pressionando-o contra ela por vários segundos. Toda a cela se encheu de água com uma corrente que investia contra a rocha e esmagava vagarosamente Kanon, a ponto de quase quebrar-lhe os ossos e retirar-lhe todo o ar. Foi quando subitamente, alguma barreira colocou-se entre a torrente de água e Kanon.

Ele foi ao chão, tossindo, vomitando água e arfando, crendo ter atraído a ira de todos os deuses por ter ousado clamar por esta alma maligna mas, em verdade, era ele, justamente ele, Ares, que se interpunha entre a água e o homem. Via-se apenas uma silhueta quase completamente transparente, coberta com um manto negro, cabelos longos, ondulados e grisalhos, rosto de traços finos e sóbrios, e olhos cobertos por um carmesim demoníaco de íris cinzas que fitavam Kanon e diziam claramente que se ele não o dissesse uma maneira eficiente de sairem dali na próxima vez que falasse, Kanon iria morrer. Foi então que, entre uma tomada de fôlego e outra, mas já transformando-as em risadas leves, Kanon falou:

- Eu sei quem você foi e o que você fez. Descendente direto de Marco Aurélio, o grande imperador, bruxo e inquisidor, tornou-se espectro de Hades e criou o Satã Imperial! Sei que é capaz de dominar o corpo de  
um cavaleiro e, uma vez feito isso, domina até mesmo sua armadura! Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo, Ares!

A água criava um espetáculo magnífico, sendo espalhada pelas costas largas de Ares e explodindo e reverberando por toda a pequena cela, mas quando Kanon mencionou que tinha um irmão gêmeo, as águas voltaram com força para fora da cela e, enquanto o mar continuou bravio, quem agora atacava a terra com imensa intensidade eram os raios. Dezenas de vezes por minuto o dia que havia sido feito noite voltava a ser dia graças aos raios que assolavam o mar e o Santuário.

- Sim - disse Kanon já extremamente confiante e certo da vitória - Você sabe que nem mesmo esta cela, feita para deter o poder de deuses pode romper a ligação mental, espiritual e emocional que existe entre irmãos gêmeos! E meu irmão é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos! Use-me para chegar a ele e sair desta prisão, e use-o para elevar-nos ao poder máximo!

O resto da história é conhecido. O lado mal de Saga, Ares, como se auto-denominava, despertou. Kanon manipulou Poseidon que por sua dominou Hilda, e causou todas as batalhas. Ao final da Batalha das Dozes  
casas, com a morte de Saga, o espírito de Ares voltou a vagar livre. Ele sabia o que Kanon maquinava no fundo do mar, e por isso esperou. Sabia também, ao final da Batalha do Mar, que em breve Hades viria.

Esperou para que os dois lados se digladiassem até a morte e restassem apenas debilitadíssimos Cavaleiros de Bronze, com toda a ameaça que os Cavaleiros de Ouro representariam encerrada no inferno.

Durante todo esse tempo, houve um Cavaleiro cujo poder superou a todos, até mesmo deuses. Um guerreiro com um cosmo tão potente e brilhante que era capaz de operar milagres. Claro, seu corpo precisava de alguns consertos, mas nada que não fosse facilmente reparado. Ares escolheu Seiya. Ares tomou para si Seiya.

É aqui que começa a nossa história.


	2. Como Continuar?

Como continuar

**Como continuar?**

A noite no Santuário era serena e, por mais paradoxal que fosse, as estrelas no céu brilhavam com imensa vivacidade. Era como se todos que morreram até agora olhassem para baixo, regozijando a vitória dos Cavaleiros de Bronze das duas Amazonas de Prata, os únicos sobreviventes de todos os 88 guerreiros de Atena.

Havia um enorme banquete preparado pela Fundação. No pátio externo da Sala do Mestre, uma mesa branca e longa estava disposta com os mais variados manjares de todo o mundo, focando principalmente nas culinárias das terras de cada um dos doze presentes ali. Tochas haviam sido dispostas para iluminar o local e aquecer um pouco os ares de outono grego e a brisa fria que soprava à beira do Mediterrâneo. Embora Saori houvesse contratado uma orquestra, quem levava a música era Seiya, ao violão.

- Vamos lá, gente, cantem todos!

Sentados no chão e dispostos em círculo, por um momento não se lembrava que Saori era uma deusa. Ela estava sentada entre Shun e Shyriu, abraçada nos cois, cantarolando, junto com os demais, a música que Seiya tocava. Vestia seu tradicional vestido branco e o enfeito no cabelo, mas parecia esquecer da pompa que aquela roupa trazia, e seu báculo jazia apoiado numa cadeira ao redor da mesa. A única coisa que destoava naquela confraternização eram Shina e Marin.

Marin vestia-se com uma saia longa preta, até o meio das canelas, rodada, de um tecido leve. Calçava sapatos de salto médio pretos e usava um blusão vermelho de lã de gola alta, mantendo os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados presos de modo um tanto displiciente numa piranha.

Shina vestia um sobretudo jeans, com calças do mesmo tecido, tênis brancos com detalhes verdes que lhe moldavam o pé quase como uma sapatilha, e uma camiseta de manga comprida verde com um lenço branco a lhe adornar o pescoço esguio.

Mas as duas usavam suas máscaras.

Foi então, num momento, em que Saori ergueu uma mão, num sinal para que Seiya parasse de tocar, e sorriu para as duas. Todos gradativamente foram se silenciando, todos, menos Seiya que, empolgado, já berrava, de olhos fechados, balançando pra frente e para trás, quase levando o violão às costas:

- Oh, awn-oh-awn, Sweet child of mi-i-iiiiine... Yeah!!... Huh... Hein? Está tudo bem?

Houve uma risada coletiva seguida da voz de Ikki. Sim, até mesmo Ikki estava ali!

- Seiya, você canta muito mal! Hahaha!!  
- Ah, Ikki, o que é isso - respondeu Jabu - Você nunca viu o Tatsume cantarolando no banho!

E mais uma imensa risada. Por fim, Hyoga tomou o controle da situação:

- Muito bem, muito bem. Saori que falar algo. Diga, Saori.

- Obrigada, Hyoga. - Disse olhando-o brevemente e virou-se às Amazonas em seguida - Shina, Marin, eu estive pensando: a voz de vocês duas fica abafada atrás dessas máscaras.

Houve um silêncio geral. As duas se entreolharam e voltaram novamente a olharem para Saori, podendo a deusa apenas adivinhar que expressão elas possuíam por trás daquelas fachadas de metal.

- O que eu quero dizer - continuou Saori - É que vocês já mostraram seu valor em combate. Não só em combate, mas também como pessoas. Eu declaro agora, vocês não vão ser mais chamadas de mulher-cavaleiro. A partir de hoje, vocês são Amazonas. Tirem essas máscaras. Não precisam mais usá-las.

O choque havia sido imenso, e Shina, minutos antes de entrar no ringue, ainda lembrava de todas as emoções que lhe assomaram no momento em que recebeu a permissão para tirar a Máscara. E fazia olhando para a mesma, prestes a colocá-la, antes de entrar na arena para arrancar o couro de Hydra.

A Máscara não lhe apertava na cabeça, nem tinha tiras para serem presas. Ela unia-se ao seu rosto como as demais peças da armadura uniam-se ao seu corpo. Mas esquentava. Resfriava o ar. Doía quando era acertada no rosto e aquela chapa de metal lhe esmagava a face. Doía quando, por crerem que ela era tão impassível quanto a expressão da Máscara, julgavam-na fria.

E agora, ela a colocava uma vez mais. Hydra iria dormir numa banheira de gelo esta noite.

...

- Retomar a Guerra Galática? Lutar mais? Mas pra quê?!  
- Por dinheiro, Shun! Esses imbecias pretendem usar seus cosmos para ficarem ricos!  
- Ikki, não é exatamente assim...  
- Sim, é exatamente isso, Saori! Não me interessa você ser Atena ou não, o dia em que quiserem te enrabar eu venho dar minha vida por você! Mas não, fazer isso simplesmente porque a Fundação anda mal das pernas? Pra que manter a fundação, afinal!?

Foi então que Jabu ergueu-se, punhos cerrados à frente do rosto, no meio daquela sala de estar onde todos reuniam-sem em largas e confrotáveis poltronas ao redor da lareira. Saori havia vindo da Grécia, deixando o Santuário aos cuidados das famílias que, por gerações, cuidaram dele nos períodos entre batalhas. Ela reuniu todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas ali porque recebera a notícia que a Fundação Graad estava prestes a declarar falência.

- Você não pode falar com Atena assim, seu atrevido!  
- Com Atena, ou com Saori, de quem você sempre foi um escravo enrustido?  
- Chega vocês dois! - Bradou Shun - Ikki, por favor, não fale com Saori assim, ouça o que ela tem a falar!  
- Sim, Ikki - imendou Hyoga - Ainda há muito problemas no mundo que não compete a nós Cavaleiros resolvê-los. Há fome, guerra, corrupção, tráfico de drogas, órgãos e pessoas, pobreza... e infelizmente essas coisas não se resolvem através de lutas, mas sim com dinheiro!

Ikki não podia acreditar naquilo. Lutou tanto para que, no final das contas, se tornasse um ídolo de adolescentes e cuja imagem rendesse milhares de dólares? Os administradores da Fundação já haviam desviado e corrompido os milhares que a Fundação tinha, quem garantia que isso não ia acontecer de novo? Pessoas normais não têm um Cosmo que pode ser analisado como benigno e maligno. O Cavaleiros haviam salvado a Humanidade daqueles que poderiam destruí-la, mas não é dever nem deles em de Atena salvar a Humanidade dela própria.

Se Hades que matar a todos, pois bem, que lutemos contra Hades. Se um povo se liberta de um tirano e, anos depois, afunda em crises de corrupção e tráfico de drogas, digamos, é um povo que não aprendeu a lição. A missão dos cavaleiros é divina, e não mundana. A Humanidade cuida de si própria, e os Cavaleiros a protegem daqueles de quem ela não pode se defender. Era um golpe em sua honra envergar a Armadura de Fênix uma vez mais por nada que não fosse lutar pra proteger Atena e a justiça.

Por fim, Hyoga imendou:

-...E quanto ao modo que se dirigiu a Saori, e falo por todos aqui, não só por Jabu, mas inclusive por Shun; se o fizer novamente você vai ter que ressurgir das cinzas uma vez mais.

Houve silêncio. Todos menos Shun, Saori e Marin olhavam para Ikki com um misto de ódio e expectativa. Shun e Saori mostravam amor e expectativa. Os olhos azuis de Marin... estes mostravam alguma coisa além que este não sabia precisar ao certo. Por fim, o silêncio foi quebrado.

- Eu vou embora daqui. Se for ficar, Adeus, Shun.

E tendo dito isto, Ikki colocou-se a passos largos para fora da confortável sala, para buscar sua armadura e ir embora. Desta vez, de modo definitivo. Se Shun tivesse aprendido qualquer coisa com isso, viria com ele. Mas tinha certeza que Shun ficaria. Mas ao menos, Shun era doado. Como Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, se sacrificaria pelo bem alheio, mesmo que esse sacrifício tivesse de ser algo mais importante que a própria vida: a honra.

- Ikki! Espere Ikki...!

Shyriu confortou Shun num abraço, enquanto seu irmão desaparecia corredores a dentro.

...

E assim, ao som de uma música empolgante no Coliseu lotado de pessoas, Shina correu rampa abaixo e pulou clamando por sua armadura. Vestindo a Máscara. Ela era das favoritas do público.

E Hydra iria apanhar muito por causa disso.


	3. A Nova Guerra Galática

As obras tinham ido de vento em popa, não parando nem mesmo quando um pequeno abalo sísmico deixou Tóquio em estado de alerta

As obras tinham ido de vento em popa, não parando nem mesmo quando um pequeno abalo sísmico deixou Tóquio em estado de alerta. Todo o poder financeiro que restava à Fundação Graad fora investido não só na construção, mas também na publicidade e divulgação do torneio que seria um espetáculo maior até mesmo do que os Jogos Olímpicos.

As melhores equipes de engenharia, iluminação, sonorização e marketing estavam envolvidas no projeto bilionário que, se por quaisquer motivos não vingasse, significaria a falência de todo o esforço de Mitsumasa Kido.

O mundo já olhava com maus olhos para toda aquela opulência, uma vez que finalmente foi revelado ao mundo pela CNN como uma ONG conseguira até mesmo lançar satélites: através de um esquema internacional de corrupção e crimes que beiravam as conspirações da Guerra Fria.

Há anos os impostos eram sonegados, atividades ilícitas eram patrocinadas e o um dia tão elogiado programa de assistência a órfãos revelou-se na verdade um intricado esquema de tráfico de pessoas e exploração sexual infantil. Líderes caíram junto com o prestígio da Fundação, cujos adminstradores no Japão pertenciam à Yakuza e, no exterior, às Máfias Russa, Irlandesa e Italiana.

Tudo isso em pouquíssimo tempo, enquanto Saori estava ocupada cuidando dos seus afazeres como deusa e deixando as tarefas mundanas aos seus subordinados. Mas quando o gato se vai, os ratos festejam. Saori era inocente, e não se achou prova contra ela após um ano e meio de investigações.

Agora, na página , podia-se votar em seu Cavaleiro favorito e, numa dessas votações, escolheu-se que a musa mascarada, Shina de Cobra, deveria ser a primeira a lutar.

Aliás, Shina tinha milhares de fãs pelo mundo todo, propostas para mostrar-se sem Máscara e sem roupa em revistas masculinas ao redor do globo, e isso sem nem mesmo ter pisado no ringue. Realmente, a equipe de RP era muito boa.

E não é necessário dizer o quanto a Amazona de Cobra odiava tudo isso. Não fosse fidelíssima à sua deusa, teria seguido o mesmo caminho de Ikki e Marin, que abandonaram tudo para não mancharem suas honras. Mas assim como Saga, Shura e Camus se dispuseram a manchar seus nomes, ela também se dispunha.

O que não quer dizer que não estivesse extremamente irritada.

O povo se maravilhou quando ela correu escadas abaixo, embalada por uma música eletrônica, de batida forte e constante, repleta de solos de guitarra, coro e sintetizadores, saltou a dezenas de metro de altura e, vinda do Pedestal das Armaduras, a Armadura de Cobra uniu-se a seu corpo sem explicação.

O mesmo aconteceu com Hydra, e embora este tivesse lá sua cota de fãs, não se comparava ao estádio enlouquecido para ver Shina. Assobios, elogios (própios e impróprios) e ovações enchiam o ambiente. Faixas, cartazes, flores jogadas ao ringue, pessoas desmaiando... realmente, a noite prometia. Mesmo assim, as apostas eram 6 para 1 a favor de Hydra.

O narrador veio e anunciou em japonês, inglês, espanhol e francês os dados dos lutadores. Informou que a maioria da luta seria exibida no telão faraônico esférico que se formava na cúpula do Coliseu uma vez que tudo seria rápido demais para olhos humanos.

Shina estava quieta. Mantinha os músculos retesados e os punhos cerrados, enfiando as unhas roxas na própria carne e empapando a luva verde que usava por baixo dos braceletes da armadura de sangue. Hydra movia-se de lá pra cá no ringue, convidando-a a atacar, a se mover, a mostrar que seria capaz de vencer um homem.

Por trás dos olhos vítreos da máscara, viu, lá em cima, Saori, sentada em seu trono dourado, o Báculo na mão direita, separada da multidão e com Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Shyriu, dois de cada lado, cada um vestindo as Armaduras de Ouro de Sagitário, Virgem, Aquário e Libra, respectivamente.

Eles eram os Guardiões Dourados, conforme anunciados ao público. O vencedor do torneio teria a honra de tornar-se o Mestre do Santuário. E com isso, uma vez terminado o torneio, toda a atenção se voltaria para o Santuário, a partir de onde a mensagem de Athena começaria a ser disseminada apropriadamente, dado que haveria recursos o suficiente.

O rosto metálico inexpressivo encontraram os olhos de Saori. A deusa estava triste, Shina sentia isso, e ela apenas curvou a cabeça. A Amazona de cobra fez o mesmo, e caminhou para o meio do ringue. Ergueu o punho cerrado, e sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo antebraço por baixo da armadura. O público não via e, por enquanto, era só o que importava.

- Aquela que não há de morrer a saúda, minha deusa! Eu ofereço a derrota deste homem fraco como tributo à sua glória!

- Mas o quê? - Hydra falou, às costas de Shina - Você primeiro terá de me vencer!

As vozes deles eram amplificadas e todos ouviam. Hydra colocou as garras das mãos para fora, e saltou para atacar Shina. Esta por sua vez virou um inesperado chute, que Hydra já sabia que viria, e esquivou-se, indo cravar as garras na perna esquerda de Shina. Ela agora deveria dar uma pirueta para trás e "socar-lhe" o rosto.

Mas Shina só podia se controlar até ali. Deixou que as garras cravassem em sua perna, e olhou por cima dos ombros para um Hydra assustado que não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo por trás da máscara, ele conseguia sentir o ódio que queimava nos olhos verdes da Amazona.

Ela começou a tremer os punhos tão forte os cerrava, e por fim um halo roxo envolveu-a. Seu cabelos, que havia deixado crescer para que sua figura ficasse mais agradável aos olhos do público e agora tocavam o meio das suas costas, levitavam como se imersos numa mansa corrente d'água, e quando as três garras que haviam sido fincadas na panturrilha da Amazona simplesmente viraram pó.

O telão mostrou tudo, e o público foi ao delírio. Hydra não sabia o que fazer. Deu dois passos hesitantes para trás e colocou todas as garras de sua Armadura para fora, assumindo uma posição de defesa. Shina virou-se e andou em passos firmes e lentos até ele, finalmente abrindo os punhos ensanqüentados apenas para arquear os dedos e deixar que as unhas crescessem letais e afiadas. O cosmo dela queimava com intensa brutalidade, e Saori e seus Guardiões Dourados, assustados, inclinaram-se para a frente, para ver melhor o que ela ia fazer. Aquilo não estava no script.


	4. Shina x Ichi

- Shina

- Shina... o que ela vai fazer?

- Eu não sei, Shun.

Seiya e Shun tentavam manter as poses imponentes que deveriam retratar, vestindo as armaduras douradas, cujos elmos mantinham embaixo do braço direito. O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava visivelmente incomodado, e sentia, embora elas não estivessem lá, as correntes se agitarem dentro da caixa de sua armadura de bronze. Foi Seiya quem continuou.

- Shina é muito geniosa, e imagino que para alguém com o temperamento tão próximo daquele do seu irmão é ainda pior do que para nós ter que encenar uma batalha desproposital.

- Todos nós nos sentimos assim, Seiya, não esqueça disso.

Hyoga estava na mesma pose imponente, olhando com certo desprezo a tudo que se passava abaixo deles nas arquibancadas do Coliseu e no ringue. Talvez ele tivesse seguido o mesmo caminho de Ikki e Marin, mas ao olhar para seu corpo e ver sobre ele a armadura dourada de Aquário, lembrava-se que Camus não hesitou arriscar toda a sua eternidade num ato muito mais vil e infame em prol de um bem maior e, de posse deste sentimento, inspirou profundamente e esboçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios ao lembrar de seu querido mestre.

- Eu não. Na verdade, eu estou feliz de podermos salvar a Fundação e apresentar a Saori... Atena, ao mundo sem termos que derramar sangue de verdade. Quem me dera todas as nossas batalhas tivessem sido resolvidas com um espetáculo... e não com isso que Shina está fazendo.

As últimas palavras de Shun, mesmo fazendo sentido, não encontravam terreno fértil no coração de jovens que foram moldados através de uma ética e código de honra de guerreiros. E a mesma coisa poderia-se dizer de Shina, que se deixava levar pelos impulsos que sentia em seu corpo e partia para cima de Ichi de Hidra sem movimentos ensaiados ou mesmo piedade.

A Amazona de Cobra chegou bem perto do rosto de Hidra, a ponto de poder sentir através da Máscara a respiração dele. Ichi não sabia o que fazer, precisava perguntar a Shina o que estava acontecendo, mas suas vozes eram amplificadas por microfones colocados na ponta de seu elmo, e portanto não poderia falar nada que não denunciasse a farsa que era a Guerra Galática.

Finalmente, após instantes breves que pareciam intermináveis de contato com os olhos metálicos daquela Máscara, Ichi cospiu sangue e afundou no chão quando o joelho da mulher acertou-o afundando seu estômago dentro de seu tórax. Antes que pudesse cair, foi levantado pelas garras da Amazona que lhe abriram talhos na garganta, fazendo-o engasgar e tossir, indo finalmente ao chão e se colocando agachado, com uma mão na garganta que sangrava. Por sorte, as unhas de Shina não eram profundas o suficiente para cortar-lhe nem a aorta e nem a jugular, e ainda conseguia respirar, mas com muita dor.

- Você se acha um Cavaleiro?! Acha realmente que é um guerreiro, patético deste jeito, seu maldito?!

O público foi ao delírio, especialmente quando Hidra foi lançado a três metros acima quando o pé de Shina acertou-lhe a barriga e só conseguiu esboçar reação quando bloqueou o pé que descia, com o calcanhar projetado, pronto a lançar-lhe de volta ao chão. Hidra sabia que Shina ainda se continha pois, se quisesse, lhe teria matado no primeiro golpe. Ela era uma Amazona de Prata, e ele um Cavaleiro de Bronze. Que chance tinha? Talvez fosse melhor entregar os pontos e terminar a luta antes que se machucasse seriamente. Foi quando ensaiou cambalear e, antes que pudesse ir ao chão, Shina estava atrás dele, envolvendo seus ombros com os braços pelas costas, e saltando alto, muito alto.

- Shina, espere eu...

- Cale a boca, seu viado inútil! Mostre que tem algum valor aí dentro para que eu tenha pelo menos pena de você!

E com isso, a queda foi uma rajada de golpes que culminaram com um Hidra caído, torto no chão, com o rosto completamente ensangüentado, e uma Shina que olhava com desdém a uma garra cravada em seu ombro.

- Muito bom, Ichi, muito bom. Você conseguiu me ferir sem que eu percebesse. Agora eu...

E a visão de Shina embaçou. Sentiu-se perder atrito com o chão e caminhou a passos trôpegos até as correntes, sobre as quais respaldou as costas. O veneno das garradas começavam a fazer efeito e, enquanto com muita dificuldade, ele tentava pôr-se de pé, ela esforçava-se para não ir à lona. Tudo girava e as vozes tornavam-se um silêncio sepulcral, todos não imaginando que Ichi fosse capaz de vencer Shina.

- Você... você recebeu já duas garras minhas, e apenas a primeira fez efeito. – Disse Hidra por entre os dentes vermelhos que lhe sobravam – Quando a segunda agir, você cairá e eu terei vencido você, Shina.

E por dentro, ele rejubilava. Jamais havia se julgado capaz de vencer Shina numa batalha e parece que ele estava enganado, ela estava prestes a desmaiar, e na verdade, isso obrigaria os roteiristas a alterar o andamento do torneio, porque Shina deveria ser a vencedora. Era a vontade de Saori que Shina, aguerrida como era, sendo Amazona de Prata e não tendo abandonado o barco como Marin o fez, assumisse o lugar de Mestre do Santuário.

Mas enquanto ela via Ichi se erguer, via ao mesmo tempo seu horizonte diminuindo, suas pernas fraquejando e o chão se aproximando.

Usou o pouco de controle que tinha sobre seus movimentos para girar e cair de costas e, por breve momento, sentiu o cosmo dela.

Shina buscou organizar seus pensamentos e referências: escolheu a tribuna onde Saori e os Guardiões estavam, e pôde se orientar, afinal, concentrando-se naquela leve mensagem destinada a ela. Era sutil, e confundia-se com os cosmos dos demais Cavaleiros que assistiam a luta, até que finalmente os viu ali: Ikki e Marin, ocultos, moviam-se no meio da multidão. Marin tentava lhe dizer algo, falando a seu cosmo, de modo que os demais não ouvissem.

Subitamente, encheu-se de novas forças. Sabia que não estava sozinha naquela palhaçada, e por isso faria, agora sim, com ânimo renovado, a parte dela. Seu cosmo queimou, um halo roxo e poderoso envolveu-a e, quando Ichi, que cumprimentava o público virou-se para trás, viu a mão de Amazona seguida, os dedos abertos e unhas arqueadas, enquanto arrependia-se de não ter simplesmente desistido de levantar.

- VENHAAAA COBRAAAAA!!a a vontade de Saori que Shina, aguerrida como era, sendo Amazona de Prata e n Shina deveria ser a vencedora.,a desmaiar, e na


	5. Batalha nos Bastidores

- Eu fiquei assustado

- Eu fiquei assustado. Por um momento achei que Shina iria cair.

- Eu a conheço muito bem, Ikki. Melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Ela não está nada bem.

- Mas daí e se deixar vencer por um Cavaleiro de Bronze tão fácil?

- Não acho que você seria capaz de queimar seu cosmo sem um sentimento forte para mantê-lo alto, seria?

- Eu entendo. Ela estava confusa. Eu vi quando ela hesitou e deixou que Hidra a atacasse.

- Sim, eu também vi. Sabe de uma coisa, Ikki?

- Diga Marin.

- Depois de tanto tempo usando aquela máscara, e convivendo com outras mascaradas, conseguimos sentir as expressões uma das outras por trás dela.

- Eu posso imaginar. E o que você viu no momento em que Shina hesitou, Marin?

- Ela estava no controle da situação. Definitivamente, ele não tinha nem noção de onde vinham os golpes dela, nem como. Ele só sentia as trovoadas que cada golpe causava. E naquele breve instante, naquele pequeno momento, ela pôde olhar tudo à sua volta. Viu como Atena estava apreensiva e não aprovava aquilo. Por um momento, sua raiva transformou-se em dúvida, e foi aí que Ichi cravou a garra em seu ombro. E sem queimar seu cosmo a pleno vapor, ela não pôde neutralizar o veneno dele.

- Eu me pergunto como alguns dos inimigos que enfrentamos conseguiam ser tão poderosos sem uma forte emoção a inflamar seus cosmos. Eu jamais consegui ser assim.

- Não é à toa que vencemos, Ikki!

Os dois estavam num corredor de serviço, cujas paredes de concreto cru não cobriam canos, fios, cabos e conduítes que mantinham aquela máquina imensa que era o Coliseu de Tóquio funcionando. Estavam diante de um enorme painel elétrico, cujo esquema em papel A1 Marin trazia enrolado dentro de um cano debaixo do braço.

Aquela última frase imbuiu Ikki de um sorriso bobo que ele não sabia expressar ao certo. Ele estava decidido a não mais pisar naquele Coliseu ou olhar nos olhos de qualquer um que não fosse Shun enquanto durasse aquele circo que estavam armando. De todos os Cavaleiros, o único que ele admitia estar ali sem ter a honra manchada era o seu irmão. Ele sabia que Shun sempre odiou lutar, e tomaria qualquer atitude pacífica necessária para alcançar a vitória sem violência. Pela primeira vez desde que ele havia partido para a ilha de Andrômeda, era a primeira vez que a "batalha" se dava nos termos dele.

Mas Marin o fez mudar de idéia quando, de alguma maneira, conseguiu achá-lo no compartimento de carga de um navio de eletrônicos que partia para a Grécia. Enquanto ela abria o esquema elétrico sobre o chão irregular o Cavaleiro de Fênix se lembrava se como se viu surpreso pela perspicácia, agilidade e sagacidade da Amazona de Águia.

Ela havia percebido coisas que ninguém mais havia: como a Fundação havia, em muito pouco tempo, deixado de ser uma organização idônea para uma das mais devassadas pela corrupção. Como, subitamente, membros de diversas máfias passaram a beneficiar-se delas como sangue-sugas e, o mais alarmante: como o programa de assistência a órfãos tornou-se um complicado sistema de tráfico de pessoas e exploração sexual infantil. Afinal, Ikki havia visto o orfanato até partirem para o Santuário com os próprios olhos, e a própria Mino não sabia de nada. Algo muito, muito errado estava acontecendo.

E era por isso que Ikki olhava Marin com extrema admiração. Os olhos dela varriam o esquema elétrico e o painel aberto à sua frente, alternando entre um e outro. Ela era uma Amazona, e passara os últimos anos treinando Seiya. Como poderia entender um esquema desses, e mesmo compreender os intricados sistemas de administração de uma organização do porte da Fundação?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu ainda não me acostumei a ficar sem a máscara. É estranho conseguir ler isso a meia-luz sem precisar forçar meus olhos através daquelas lentes.

Ikki não disse nada. Mas gostaria de ter dito o quão melhor Marin ficava sem ela. Mas não tinha jeito para dizer como gostava das sardas dela sobre o rosto, dos lábios finos, e dos olhos azuis. De como ficavam bonitas as covinhas nas bochechas cheias, e como os cachos ruivos lhe emolduravam bem a face.

Mas Ikki não tinha modos para falar isso, e no momento, precisava se focar nos arredores para certificar-se de que ninguém estava vindo.

- É aqui, achei!

E Marin retirou um pequeno alicate de corte da pequena bolsa de couro reforçado que trazia à tira-colo e cortou um único fio.


	6. O Traidor

Primeiramente, muito obrigado pelo comentário

Primeiramente, muito obrigado pelo comentário! Eu já estava ficando desanimado, e mu ajudou a ter novo ânimo e escrever o maior capítulo até agora! E em segundo lugar, peço desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas simplesmente não tinha como eu encurtá-lo. Boa leitura!

O público não pôde crer no que viu mostrado em câmera lenta naquele telão. Seria difícil de acreditar se não tivessem visto o salto que Shina havia dado anteriormente e as trovoadas rebombantes que soaram a cada golpe que desferira em Ichi anteriormente. Mas daí a uma mulher, com as mãos nuas, destruir um objeto de metal em milésimos de segundo?

Hidra jazia imóvel, exceto pelo subir e descer de suas costas, com o rosto afundado na lona, aos pés de Shina que olhava-o com desgosto por trás da Máscara. Não tivesse sido aquele breve momento de dúvida, não teria tido dificuldade alguma vem vencer Ichi no primeiro golpe. Era sorte, afinal, que havia cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze que podiam fazer o trabalho de dez. Restava apenas torcer para Kiki tivesse tido tempo de aprender o suficiente de Mu para consertar a armadura de Hidra, caso contrário apenas 87 constelações estariam representadas dali pra frente.

As pessoas no coliseu iam ao delírio com a vitória dela. As ovações cresciam para onde quer que ela olhasse, e um fato curioso chamou a atenção da Amazona, uma vez que passou a maior parte da vida no Santuário e ainda não se acostumara à vida fora dele: as pessoas que mais gritavam, desesperadamente, eram mulheres. Não deviam ser os homens a estarem-na chamando de linda e gritando que a amavam? Definitivamente, a sociedade talvez realmente precisasse de um dilúvio de vez em quando. Diante desse pensamento, ela sorriu um sorriso cínico por detrás da máscara e adiantou-se até diante do camarote de Atena.

Enquanto o placar anunciava a vitória dela ela, com o pulso erguido, repetia a mesma declaração de fidelidade e entregava a honra de Ichi como tributo à glória da deusa. Mas enquanto o fazia, não podia deixar de pensar no que sentira naquele momento em que o veneno de Hidra agia. Não pôde deixar de recordar a face de Marin, ao lado da de Ikki, misturados em meio à multidão insandecida. Marin havia tentado dizer algo, transmitir alguma idéia, mas do que se tratava? Não conseguira discernir ao certo, estava por demais zonza. Mas sabia que gostaria do que quer que a Amazona de Águia tivesse a dizer.

Ikki esperava que, quando fosse cortado aquele fio, as luzes fossem se apagar, o coliseu ficar no escuro, ou algo fosse explodir mas o que obteve como resposta foi o barulho contínuo dos motores dos sistemas de ar condicionado funcionando tranqüilamente e sem parar.

- O que você faz, Marin? Pra que cortou esse fiozinho?

Marin levantou-se, tendo já enrolado o esquema elétrico daquele painel e no momento balançava a cabeça para trás para tirar do rosto as mechas de cabelo que lhe cobriam os olhos de modo irritante. Tinha numa mão um longo cano de papelão onde deveria guardá-lo e na outra o esquema, de modo que, sendo os dois bem longos, não as conseguia usar para livrar os olhos azuis do incômodo.

- Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar. – Ikki puxou a parte da frente do cabelo dela para trás e foi retribuído com um sorriso gracioso. – Melhor?  
- Sim, sim, obrigada. – Marin colocou o esquema dentro do cano, tampou-o e, pé ante pé, continuou a guiar Ikki por entre aquele labirinto estreito que eram os corredores de manutenção do Coliseu. Por fim, continuou, enquanto andavam.  
- O sistema de alarme da sala onde vamos entrar é um tanto simples. Não há nada aparentemente vital guardado lá, portanto apenas cortei o fio que fecharia o circuito de emergência quando nós abrirmos a porta.

Os passos dos dois eram silenciosos. Vestiam os dois roupas num tom de cinza escuro, mas não totalmente pretas, bem similares: tênis, calças justas, camisetas de manga comprida e luvas de meio dedo. Seguiram até um outro armário de metal, que já estava aberto, e guardaram lá o rolo e a caixa de ferramentas que carregavam. Marin trancou a porta com alguns pedaços de metal fino pequeno e retorcido. Ela continuou a guiar o caminho.

- Me diz uma coisa, Marin, onde foi que aprendeu todas essas coisas? Achei que os seis anos anteriores antes de nossas batalhas você tivesse treinado Seiya.  
- Mas foi o que fiz – respondeu ela séria, mas sem poder conter um sorriso bobo de satisfação – Mas não fiz apenas isso.  
- Como pôde aprender tudo isso, então?  
- Os turistas.  
- Como assim?  
- Uma vez por mês eu dava a mim e ao Seiya uma folga. Neste dia de folga, eu descia até as ruínas abertas aos turistas e muitos deles eram profissionais da área tecnológica, médica, advogados... Eu reunia algum dinheiro no começo do dia carregando um navio que sempre atracava em Atenas nesse dia de folga durante a manhã, e "pegava emprestado" livros sobre esses temas que os turistas traziam. Aprendi assim a ler em inglês, e isso me permitiu ler a maioria dos livros. Tirava cópia deles com esse dinheiro, e depois os devolvia no final do dia. Fazia o mesmo com revistas e periódicos. Por isso consigo ver que há algo de tão errado nessa súbita virada da Fundação para atividades criminosas.

- Nossa! – Ikki não era de demonstrar muito aquilo que sentia. Mas diante de toda a sagacidade que Marin demonstrou, não era de se imaginar que Seiya fosse obstinado como era. Provavelmente Marin incutiu nele toda essa obstinação que ela trouxe para ela própria! E o que seria de Ikki se ela não tivesse feito isso? Estaria vagando por aí, esperando surgir o próximo inimigo quando, muito provavelmente, ele já estava aqui, mas não vestindo uma armadura, e sim terno e gravata.

A água quente fazia bem ao corpo dela, e ela gostava-a tão quente, que as nuvens de vapor que se formavam naquele vestiário chegavam até mesmo obstruir um pouco a visão. Shina estava a sós uma vez que ela era a única que usaria o vestiário feminino, banhando-se enquanto ensaboava o corpo que, exceto por pequenos furos no ombro, não havia se ferido de nenhuma maneira.

- Por que fez aquilo, Shina? - Vai molhar a barra do seu vestido, Atena.

Saori, parada à porta, olhou para seus pés e viu que, realmente, Shina fazia um esparro. A água escorria e espirrava para longe dela, mais do que aconteceria com uma pessoa normal. Preferiu ficar um pouco longe, então.

- Por que lutou a sério? Não havíamos ensaiado vez após vez aquela luta?  
- Eu ganhei, o público gostou, e pelo que vi rapidamente todos os jornais estão noticiando. Qual o problema?  
- O problema é não precisaríamos derramar sangue para isso!

Shina virou-se de supetão e caminhou a passos largos, espirrando um pouco de água com os pés descalços até que ficou face a face com Saori. Precisava lembrar-se a todo instante de que diante dela estava a deusa cuja vida jurou dedicar a proteger e servir, e não a mimada herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido que nem mesmo soube cuidar direito dessa herança.

- Nós somos Cavaleiros, Saori! Exige de nós que nos comportemos como macacos de circo, e espera que eu me controle sempre? Especialmente dainte de um fraco como Ichi, que só me mostrou que é uma vergonha de tão fraco?

Saori apenas a olhou, resignada, as mãos unidas em luvas brancas e delicadas à frente do corpo, e baixou a cabeça. Shina sabia que tinha ido longe demais.

- Tudo bem, Atena... – Ela pôs-se então sobre um joelho em sinal de submissão – Eu peço seu perdão. Não irá acontecer novamente.

Shina sentiu as mãos da deusa-menina sobre seus cabelos, acariciando-os, e sentiu o cosmo quente de Atena a envolver-lhe. Era confortável, afinal.  
- É claro que tem meu perdão, Shina. Só não quero que isso se repita nas outras lutas, tudo bem? Vou deixar você continuar seu banho em paz.

Saori se afastou e saiu do vestiário. Shina ficou ali sozinha e, ligando outros três chuveiros para manter o local aquecido, sentou-se no banco de madeira, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelhos e suspirou, falando baixinho consigo mesma:

- Marin, eu não vou agüentar muito mais. O que quer que você tenha vindo fazer, seja rápida.

Aquela sala era refrigerada, ampla, e espaçosa. Estava vazia, pois era tarde da noite e os funcionários da parte administrativa não trabalhavam naquela hora. Ikki não reparou naquilo, mas Marin estranhou que deixassem o ar condicionado ligado quando todos já tivessem ido. Lá, ela falava bem baixo, sussurrando, atenta à qualquer coisa que se movesse.

- Ikki, fique num lugar escuro e vigie o corredor, por favor. Se qualquer pessoa vier, avise-me antes e bem baixo. Eu vou ouvir. Vamos nos esconder embaixo de um escrivaninha se isso acontecer.

Sim, tinha de ser embaixo de uma escrivaninha, uma vez que aquela sala tinha paredes opacas até a metade de sua altura, sendo o resto de vidro canelado, o que permitiria que um segurança passando por ali os visse de pé. Marin então sentou-se a um computador e passou ali vinte minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, digitando baixo e o tempo inteiro olhando por cima do ombro para certificar-se de que realmente estavam a sós. Ikki sibilou baixinho, e num único movimento ela desligou o monitor e rolou para baixo da mesa onde estava. A luz de uma lanterna invadiu a sala ampla, que era repleta de escrivaninhas, e dançou lá dentro por demorados instantes, seguindo o ritmo de sons de passos lentos e cansados.

Os olhos azuis de Marin e de Ikki se encontraram assustados quando a porta se abriu e o guarda noturno entrou na sala. Ele parou um momento, e apontou a lanterna na direção do computador que Marin estava usando. Se ele somente olhasse um pouco para baixo veria a Amazona encolhida embaixo da escrivaninha.

Ele resmungou algo e seguiu, agora a passos mais rápidos, na direção dela. Será que ele a tinha visto? Passara direto por Ikki, e seguia na direção de Marin. Com o olhar ela deixava claro que não sabia o que fazer. Ikki vagarosamente ergueu-se e colocou-se atrás do guarda. Ergueu o braço e esticou um dedo.

O guarda caiu no instante em que um pequeno raio de luz atravessou sua testa, fitando Marin com olhos abertos e tremendo em pequenos espasmos, suando profusamente. Ela falou baixo enquanto levantava-se devagar:

- Você usou...  
- O Golpe Fantasma. Foi bem fraco. Melhor do que machucá-lo, e quando ele acordar vai achar tratar-se de uma alucinação ou um pesadelo do qual nunca se esquecerá.  
- Bem... - Ela levou as mãos a cintura enquanto se acalmava, respirou fundo, e passou a outra mãos pelos cachos ruivos -...ao menos nós não precisamos machucá-lo, o que tornaria tudo muito mais óbvio. Vamos continuar, não sei se ele é o único vigia.

Ikki ficou mais dez minutos atento ao corredor, até que uma respiração abafada, de estupefação de Marin chamou-o a atenção. Ela inseriu um pen-drive no computador, e dali há poucos minutos veio andando. Estava pálida, e não acreditava naquilo.

- Vamos embora daqui. Eu descobri algo que eu não tenho certeza que gostaria de saber.  
- O que foi, Marin?  
- Eu descobri quem foi que desviou verba da Fundação para o pagamento de serviços da Yakuza.  
- Quem?

Marin estacou subitamente, olhando Ikki com olhos marejados e uma expressão transtornada que não pôde fazer nada senão deixar-se cair e confortar no largo peitoral do Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Mino.


	7. Mino

Nossa

Nossa! Essa semana foi corrida! Bem, ao que tudo indica, não consegui mesmo cumprir o prazo que dei a mim mesmo de um capítulo por sexta-feira! Vou ver se nessa semana eu me ajeito. Bem, nesse capítulo a fic finalmente toma os ares que eu queria dar desde o começo. Espero que gostem, por favor, comentem, comentários, bons ou ruins, fazem grande parte do trabalho em me inspirar. Com vocês, o capítulo sétimo: Mino

Mino caminhava por entre os jardins da sede administrativa da fundação Graad. O clima era ameno e a noite japonesa estava apinhada de estrelas como há muito não se via na iluminada Tóquio. A bem da verdade, ela gostava de alimentar a si mesma com a idéia de que as estrelas brilhavam mais porque os Cavaleiros de Atena haviam vencido as batalhas mais difíceis. Faltava pouco, agora, muito pouco, pra que a humanidade fosse efetivamente salva por Atena. E essa tarefa não cabia aos Cavaleiros. Cabia a ela.

Seus dedos delgados passearam pela superfície dos lírios e descansaram sobre seu colo quando ela sentou-se sob a copa de um grande carvalho, trazido especialmente da Itália para ser o centro daquele magnífico jardim. Subiu os olhos pela bela paisagem e divisou o edifício espelhado, com o terraço formando um ângulo, que cortava os céus. Por trás dele via-se a silhueta do Coliseu contra as luzes da cidade e poucas pessoas passeavam por aquelas idas floridas a esta hora da noite. Há muito tempo Mino não conseguia dormir direito. Em especial à noite.

Suspirou e lembrou-se de quando e como chegou ali. As unhas eram pintadas de vinho escuro, vestia um taileur com corte perfeito e sob medida para o corpo franzino dela, que agora ostentava um belo par de seios turbinados por próteses de silicone. O cabelo Chanel não mais era preso em chiquinhas, tendo agora um corte Chanel angulado perfeitamente alinhado, penteado de lado, com a linha de seu queixo. Mas os grandes e expressivos olhos continuavam os mesmos. Apenas muito mais cansados.

Ele inclinou-se para trás, acendeu um cigarro, abrindo os braço sobre o banco e tirou os sapatos de salto alto e bico fino, pousando os pés nus no chão frio. Como eram desconfortáveis. Quando foi que se acostumou a usá-los? E quando foi que começou a fumar? Semi-cerrou os olhos e, soprando a fumaça para o alto, divagou nela e voltou ao passado.

Tatsume foi ao orfanato e disse que desconfiava de alguns contadores e que precisava de alguém de confiança para estar no comando da Fundação. Ele tinha preocupações demais e, tendo um dã tão alto em kendô, julgava-se mais útil ao lado dos Cavaleiros do que na administração da herança de Saori Kido. Mas confiava apenas na então inocente e ingênua Mino, que não tinha a menor noção de administração além daquela que um orfanato necessitava.

Logo, foi mandada para Toudai, como bolsista especial para um curso intensivo de um ano. Um ano esse em que houve paz entre as batalhas contra Poseidon e Hades. Descobriu-se então nela um talento exímio, que agradou Tatsume e, no final do ano, ela estava pronta para assumir o controle da Fundação Graad para que Tatsume se dedicasse aquilo que sempre julgou-se o melhor em fazer: proteger Saori.

Mas ainda precisava de apenas três meses: três meses para fazer de si própria aquilo que sempre quis ser mas julgava-se incapaz. Ter-se descoberto a excelente administradora que era a fez finalmente ter confiança o suficiente para soltar os cabelos e alisá-los. Para ousar em roupas e maquiagens. Era como não se conhecesse mais! Começou a reparar no corpo das Amazonas e mesmo no de Saori, e percebeu que o seu mantinha-se ainda viçoso, mas conforme a idade chegasse, iria tornar-se murcho e flácido uma vez que não tinha o treinamento das Amazonas e a estrutura de Saori.

Mino lembrou de como pensava não conhecer a si mesma naquela época, há dois anos atrás. Tomou seu primeiro porre. Perdeu sua virgindade. Beijou outra mulher. Implantou próteses de silicones nos seios. Começou a fumar e viciou-se em café conforme tinha uma conta bancária, atribuições e egos cada vez maiores. E nada disso fez com que Seiya reparasse nela. Seiya tinha olhos apenas, única e exclusivamente, para Saori.

De volta ao presente, o cigarro foi ao chão e Mino, calçando um dos pés no sapato brevemente, tratou de esmagá-lo, livrando o pé do salto opressor e devolvendo à liberdade de estar descalça. Passou a língua três vezes no céu da boca e fez uma careta, como se sentisse o pior dos gostos e, levando a mão ao bolso interno do taileur, retirou de lá o maço de cigarros. Por que fumava afinal? Era tão ruim! Com isso, Mino lançou-o certeiro numa lata de lixo próximas, e balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos marejaram-se enquanto a sua mente voltou ao passado.

Ela entrou no quarto de Seiya, completamente reformulada e com a roupa mais sensual que já havia vestido na vida. Não se lembrava ao certo qual, mas lembrava que fazia seus seios recém-saídos da recuperação doerem. Ele estava jogando Sonic sozinho. Como gostava daquele bobalhão que reunia tudo aquilo da criança que o adulto deve ter. Começaram a conversar e tudo o que ele fez foi convidá-la para jogar Medal of Honor. Naquela noite, ela desistiu e saiu de lá. Iria esperar um momento mais oportuno.

Na outra noite, voltou ao quarto dele, mas ele não estava. Havia sobre sua escrivaninha, entretanto, um caderno aberto, com várias frases seguidas riscadas, e sua lixeira estava cheia de folhas amassadas. Ela sabia que não devia fazê-lo, mas ainda assim o fez. Leu o caderno, letra por letra, e leu cada folha que deu-se ao trabalho de desamassar. Seiya amava Saori. E jamais diria isso a deusa porque não tinha coragem e não queria que ela o visse como Cavaleiro preferido apenas por ser seu namorado. Foi ali que, no presente e no passado, ela chorou. No presente por vergonha e tristeza. No passado por raiva. Muita raiva.

Mino iria vingar-se daquela que sempre teve tudo o que Mino sempre quis e, mesmo agora em que Mino podia ter o que quisesse, a única coisa que lhe importava havia lhe sido negada. Mino enriqueceu muito desde então. A Fundação quase falira por culpa dela. E isso a envergonhava demais. Parando para pensar agora, porque havia odiado Saori tanto? Saori, que nunca lhe tratou mal e sempre lhe teve de igual para igual, mesmo sendo uma deusa? Ela não mandava no coração de Seiya.

Mino levantou-se e saiu a correr pelos caminhos do jardim. Iria agora à polícia se entregar. Porque tinha feito tudo aquilo?! Por quê?! Desatou-se em lágrimas e soluços enquanto correu mais rápido até que tropeçou e iria de rosto no chão se aquela mão com a munhequeira de pano vermelha não a tivesse amparado.

- Seiya! É você... Eu...

E Seiya calou-a naquele momento com um beijo. Um beijo que a princípio Mino não esperou, mas logo entregou-se a ele de corpo e alma. Mas hesitou, e lutou contra as mãos dele quando estas devassaram seu corpo, com força e sem controle, rasgando as roupas caras e arrancando-lhe os cabelos. Mino não entendia nada enquanto uma mão de Seiya apertava sua boca tão forte, segurando seu maxilar contra sua mandíbula, que não tinha como gritar enquanto ele lhe violentava da pior maneira possível. Não era pra ser daquele jeito, porque ele fazia isso?

E Seiya calou-a para sempre apertando seu pescoço até ouvi-lo rachar, e deixou o corpo de Mino caído ali. Tratou de afastar-se sem ser visto. Minutos depois, Ikki e Marin não podiam acreditar no que viam: o corpo nu, espancado, violentado e sem vida de Mino.


	8. Ao meu amado: parte 1

Shiryu estava tendo problemas para dormir naquela noite

Shiryu estava tendo problemas para dormir naquela noite. Deitado na cama de sua casa nos subúrbios de Tóquio, ele olhava o teto amadeirado com um braço apoiado na testa e suspirava. Era bom recorrer aos conselhos de seu mestre nessas horas e, mesmo um ano depois, ele ainda sentia falta de Dohko, a quem, por hipótese alguma, foi capaz de deixar de chamar de "Mestre Ancião".

A luz da rua entrava pela ampla janela e jogava longas sombras dos poucos móveis do quarto dele sobre a porta deslizante de madeira e papel. Aquela casa era a mais próxima da que ele vivia com Shunrei em Rosan, seguindo o estilo feudal japonês como muitas outras naquele bairro nobre. Ele já havia se decidido a só voltar a Rosan quando todo este torneio acabasse, passar lá uma temporada antes que a segunda parte do plano de Saori, desta vez na Grécia, começasse. Foi então que um brilho amarelo iluminou o papel branco e a silhueta de Shunrei se fez ver. A voz dela soou bem baixinha, como se não quisesse acordá-lo caso ele já estivesse dormindo:

- Shiryu, você está acordado?

- Sim, Shunrei, estou. Entre!

Shunrei entrou vestindo um kimono branco estampado com algumas flores rosas e estava descalça, com os vastos cabelos negros soltos. Shyriu sentou-se na sua cama, que não passava de um fino colchão esticado no chão, e cruzou as pernas ao que Shunrei, trazendo um vela sobre um pires, apagou-a, acendeu a luz, e sentou-se de frente pra ele, no chão, do mesmo modo.

- Não está com sono?

- Eu que te pergunto a mesma coisa.

- Na verdade estou bem sonolenta. Mas é que...

- Alguma coisa te incomoda, não é?

Shunrei baixou os olhos e fitou o chão, com o olhar perdido e marejado. Shiryu adorava aquele jeito doce da menina que sempre hesitava em abrir-se com ele por mais que, com a morte do Mestre Ancião, ele fosse a única pessoa no mundo em quem ela verdadeiramente confiava.

- Sabe, Shiryu, sempre que você ia arriscar sua vida em alguma batalha, havia momentos em que eu sentia um aperto muito forte no coração, como se eu fosse te perder a qualquer instante. Era quando eu ia até a beirada da cachoeira orar por você. Pelo que você me disse, foram momentos em que você esteve à beira da morte, como na Casa de Câncer... Mas...

Shiryu tocou seu rosto com a palma das mãos e os dedos, delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar para ele. O Cavaleiro de Dragão tinha a expressão séria e preocupada, mas muito, muito serena. Estava escrito nos olhos dos dois o amor que tinham um pelo outro embora Shiryu se recusasse a declará-lo enquanto não pudesse garantir a Shunrei um marido que voltaria pra casa no final do dia, e Shunrei também não contava o que sentia porque não queria ser um outro motivo para que Shiryu dedicasse sua vida, além do dever de um Cavaleiro.

- Mas agora eu não estou em perigo, e isso te preocupa ainda mais, não é?

- Sim, exatamente isso. E está muito forte, Shiryu...

Shunrei mergulhou no peito dele envolvendo-o num abraço forte e pondo-se em prantos. Shiryu envolveu-a com seus braços fortes e olhou, por cima dos ombros da menina, o céu com o máximo de estrelas que a luminosidade de Tokyo permitia mostrar, infinitamente menos que o céu de Rosan, e mais uma vez de perguntou o que o Mestre lhe diria agora. A

Lua gibosa brilhava forte no céu, e nenhum raio ou trovão anunciou a chegada de uma nova ameaça. As vozes de pessoas se divertindo lá fora se fizeram ouvir, baixinhas, enquanto ele, finalmente, afundou também o rosto nos ombros de Shunrei, mergulhando no doce perfume de seus cabelos volumosos e deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela.

Ele afastou-se apenas para poder olhá-la, erguendo-a com a curva de um indicador, tão perto quanto possível, sendo engolido por aqueles enormes olhos azuis que o tragavam com uma necessidade voraz e que era praticamente impossível de se resistir. Estavam tão próximos que Shyriu podia sentir os seios pequenos de Shunrei pressionando seu peito nu.

- Eu também não consegui dormir. Acho que aquilo que a Shina fez hoje no torneio nos impressionou. Ninguém está feliz de ter de lutar uma luta ensaiada. Mas...

Shiryu segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e por fim afastou-se até ficar ereto novamente

...É necessário. Eu não acho que Shina esteja mais insatisfeita do que eu. Mas eu me controlo melhor.

Shunrei conseguira segurar as lágrimas, e sorriu um sorriso pacífico e calmo, mas gritava por dentro por amá-lo tanto a ponto de ser mais do que amava a si mesma. Era melhor sair de perto dele antes que ele a tomasse ali mesmo, ou mesmo ela se atirasse nos lábios do Cavaleiro de Dragão, e acabasse por se tornar mais uma responsabilidade além da missão de Atena naquelas costas que ela queria tão bem.

- Bem, eu acho que devo ter mesmo ficado impressionada. Sei bem como você está sofrendo com isso. Vou tentar dormir então, Shiryu.

- Faz bem, Shunrei. Vou fazer o mesmo. Boa noite.

Shunrei inclinou-se e se levantou, mas ela sabia que não ia dormir. Estava se dirigindo para seu quarto quando sentiu um golpe de vento e constatou que a janela da cozinha estava aberta. Estranhou aquilo, tinha certeza de que a havia fechado mas, dando de ombros, foi até lá para fechá-la. Puxou cada lado dela, e passou-lhes o trinco para certificar-se de que não abririam de novo, e virou-se para voltar ao quarto.

Seiya estava ali parado, com uma expressão irônica e triunfal no rosto. Ele tinha uma mão ao lado do corpo, com o punho cerrado, e a outra estava esticada, com o dedo indicador apontado exatamente para o meio dos olhos de Shunrei. Ela, preocupada como estava, ia perguntar o que havia quando um raio de luz breve, fraco e finíssimo deixou o dedo de Seiya e entrou em Shunrei exatamente naquele ponto onde ele apontava.

Ela permaneceu atônita, imóvel, tentando reagir àquilo que havia acontecido, mas simplesmente não podia. Seiya foi até ela em passos lentos, sempre sorrindo, e postou-se ao seu lado, inclinando-se para falar o mais baixo possível ao pé do ouvido da amada de seu melhor amigo.

- Você vai realizar o seu sonho e o de Shiryu. E depois, vai matá-lo. Quando isso acontecer, eu estarei por perto para te deixar viva tempo o suficiente para sentir a dor do Satã Imperial. Não se preocupe. Você vai se juntar a ele logo em seguida.

Dito isso, Seiya mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela, e apontou a janela com uma leve inclinada de cabeça. Shunrei foi até lá e abriu-a, de modo que o Cavaleiro de Pégaso pôde deixar a casa do mesmo modo que entrou.

Shunrei permaneceu ali no escuro, em silêncio, olhando as próprias mãos calejadas do serviço na lavoura de Rosan. Não acreditava ainda no que elas queriam fazer. Foi então que sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para trás e ajeitando os cabelos de modo que ficassem daquele jeito propositalmente sexy/desleixado. Desceu o kimono até que a gola dele atingisse o meio dos seus braços, deixando os seios pequenos e firmes, de mamilos pequenos, róseos e eriçados praticamente nus.

Do faqueiro tomou uma faca e escondeu-a atrás de si, presa na faixa do kimono, e dirigiu-se até o quarto de seu amado.


	9. Ao meu amado: parte 2

- Shunrei, está tudo bem aí

_Hora dos agradecimentos: em especial à Kyubi-chan por ter me dado tanta força. O apoio dela tem sido essencial e em muitas vezes que pensei em desistir, não o fiz por causa dela._

_E agora, as advertências: esse capítulo é pesado. Tem Hentai e angústia. Considerem-se avisados._

_Boa leitura!_

- Shunrei, está tudo bem aí?!

Shiryu irrompeu cozinha adentro, com o punho cerrado e o cosmo quieto prestes a explodir. Os olhos verdes correram pelo amplo cômodo, procurando em cada canto uma potencial ameaça e, quando depararam-se com o sorriso quase maligno nos lábios de Shunrei, ele não sabia o que pensar ou dizer. Somente que ela estava... sexy!

- Claro, meu querido, porque não estaria?

Shunrei se aproximou e deitou o rosto no peito de Shiryu, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço e deixando que os dele a envolvessem pela cintura. Ele ainda estava desconfiado e olhou a janela aberta.

- Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti, por um instante muito rápido, um cosmo maligno muito forte. Foi muito rápido, mas eu tenho certeza que senti!

Ela olhou-o lá debaixo de seus um metro e cinqüenta e oito e sorriu, daquele jeito bobo que amantes debocham de seus amados. Permaneceu abraçada no Cavaleiro de Dragão ao mesmo tempo que ia guiando-o de volta pro quarto. Ele deu de ombros, e seguiu com a amada, ainda tendo-a pela cintura e pousando os olhos nos ombros e colo nus, a tal ponto que lhe permitia imaginar como seriam os mamilos de Shunrei, e isso o perturbava demais, uma vez que, com ela bem vestdia já era quase impossível resistir aos seus encantos, o que faria com ela assim?

- Você deve ter sonhado, Shiryu. Eu te deixei preocupado, você já estava tenso, e estava prestes a dormir quando sonhou isso. Fique tranqüilo. Você estava certo. Não é nada de demais.

Caminharam daquele jeito pelo corredor na penumbra até que chegaram à porta do quarto de Shunrei. Um doce aroma, o cheiro dela, vinha lá de dentro, e unindo-se ao que exalava do corpo da menina, Shiryu não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar o convite silencioso que Shunrei lhe fez ao puxá-lo pela mão para dentro de seu quarto e fechar a porta logo depois de ele passar.

- O que foi, Shunrei, você...

O kimono estava no chão. E ela estava completamente nua, a não ser pela calcinha de algodão rosa que ainda vestia mas que não hesitou em deitar fora ao cortá-la no lado, na parte mais fina, com a faca que havia pego na cozinha. Os mamilos róseos estavam eriçados e a pele dela toda arrepiada, e os grandes e expressivos olhos azuis brilhavam com uma intensidade que Shiryu jamais vira antes: era como se Shunrei quisesse desesperadamente chorar mas não conseguisse.

Mas Shiryu realmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava atônito, imóvel, com a maior ereção que já tivera na vida, especialmente ao constatar que Shunrei tinha a vagina completamente lisa e sem um único fio de cabelo. O corpo dela era liso e, embora não fosse dotada de grandes curvas, tinha toda uma simetria e sensualidade quase infantis, o que o perturbava ainda mais.

Shunrei voltou a envergar aquele estranho sorriso que o surpreendera quando ele chegou à cozinha, e em dois passos estava muito próxima dele, esfregando seu membro duro e prestes a explodir. Shiryu não podia mais se conter. Tomou-a pra si com voracidade, deitando-a na cama e despindo-se da calça cinza que usava de pijama, parando apenas quando estava a milímetros de penetrá-la.

- O que foi, meu querido?

Os olhos de Shiryu vasculharam o quarto, buscaram entre os móveis e entre as cobertas espalhadas da cama que não passava de um tecido fofo esticado sobre o chão de madeira. Ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela, simplesmente não podia! Atena ainda não havia pacificado o mundo, talvez ele ainda precisasse lutar, e seria sempre uma preocupação para aquela que tanto amava! Ele não pôde conter as lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu não posso, Shunrei, eu te amo, mas...

Ele foi calado com um beijo passional e mão dela que empurrou o quadril dele para junto dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela avançou o seu, movimento que foi interrompido apenas pelo hímen de Shunrei e que culminou num quase sibilar de dor por parte da menina. Shiryu chorava e não se movia, apoiado nos braços firmes, nem pra continuar nem para se afastar. Esse dever coube a Shunrei, que começou a rebolar devagar e, pouco a pouco, foi sendo acompanhada por ele até que, finalmente, ela apenas permaneceu imóvel, com as pernas arqueadas no ar enquanto Shiryu cuidava de pouco a pouco, gota a gota de sangue, tirar a virgindade a amada cuja boca não tinha nem mesmo beijado até um minuto atrás.

Ela não chorava, em nenhum momento, e resignou-se a morder os lábios e, depois, a curva do dedo indicador enquanto agüentava a dor de ser deflorada, ainda que por alguém com tanto tato quanto Shiryu. Não demorou muito até que finalmente, ele gozasse, jogando tudo o que tinha dentro dela sem nem mesmo pensar em nada, rolando para o lado e deitando de barriga pra cima, não sendo capaz de aceitar o que tinha feito, que tinha fraquejado, uma vez que ele sabia que, embora ele tivesse acabo de possuir o corpo de Shunrei, aquela não era Shunrei. Não era Shunrei que tentava tatear o colchão por baixo sem que Shiryu percebesse.

- Procura por isso?

Shiryu ergueu a faca que Shunrei usara para cortar a calcinha e agora procurava. Ela devia estar debaixo da cama, mas não estava! Ela não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, os olhos azuis estavam assustados, marejados, e a boca entreaberta. Shiryu sentia uma raiva imensa queimar dentro de si, ainda mais quando olhava a mancha vermelha na roupa de cama branca. Como ele imaginava, não houve resposta, e por isso ele rolou para cima dela, apoiando-se nos braços novamente, exatamente na mesma posição em que estava antes, mas sem chorar. Agora tinha a expressão séria, os músculos retesados e os olhos vidrados nos de Shunrei. O cabelos dele caídos de cada lado da cabeça, faziam quase uma cabana ao redor dos dois rostos.

- Aqui está!

Ele colocou com força a faca nas mãos de Shunrei e ela, hesitando a princípio, urrou de raiva e apunhalou-o com força no trapézio, apenas para ver sua mão se cortar quando a faca encontrou a pele de Shiryu, não entrou, e com a força do golpe, escorregou pela mão de Shunrei que avançou quando a lâmina parou.

- Aiiii!! Desgraçado!!

Ela segurou o pulso com a mão boa e contorceu-se de dor, ainda sem derramar nenhuma lágrima. Shiryu segurou-a pelo queixo, e fitou-a nos olhos uma vez mais, balançando a cabeça vagarosamente. Finalmente ele voltou a chorar e tocou os lábios dela com delicadeza, num último beijo.

- Me perdoa, Shunrei. Porque eu nunca vou ser capaz de me perdoar.

Com o dedo indicador ele pressionou um ponto na nuca dela, fazendo com que ela virasse os olhos, uma torrente de lágrimas finalmente escorresse, e desmaiasse, por fim. Shiryu, pôs-se a chorar então freneticamente, perdendo-se em soluços e convulsões, enrolando-se como um feto e sujando-se na própria imundície que escorria de sua boca e nariz, deixando Shunrei deitada na cama suja maculada pelo sangue de sua inocência


	10. Por quê?

Agredeço os reviews, gente

_Agredeço os reviews, gente! Kyubi e Andarilho, voc__ês me mantém na ativa! Valeu!_

Ikki e Marin não tinham noção do que se passava na residência de Shiryu enquanto, na calada da noite, deixavam o complexo do Novo Coliseu chocados com a revelação. A bem da verdade, depois que Marin disse a Ikki o que ela descobrira, ele limitou-se a pousar as mãos nas costas daquela que buscava conforto em seu peito, e olhou fixamente lugar nenhum à sua frente, incrédulo. Aquilo durou alguns instantes, até que dignou-se a se afastar de Marin e seguir o caminho para fora dali. Ele andava cabisbaixo, com o cenho franzido e as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto ela mantinha o mesmo ritmo dos passos dele, ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e olhar também perdido. O silêncio imperava.

Já haviam saído da sede administrativa da Fundação Graad, e agora cruzavam os jardins, onde era permitida a circulação pública e, por isso, não precisavam mais temerem serem vistos, apenas se encontrassem outro Cavaleiro, o que era improvável de acontecer naquela hora da noite, especialmente após um dia atribulado que foi a inauguração da Guerra Galática.

- Ikki, você acha que eu posso ter me enganado? Quer dizer, pelo que eu vi foi realmente ela que fez os desvios de verba para as máfias, mas até aí, eu posso ter me enganado. Podem ter feito usando os dados dela e...

- O que isso realmente importa, Marin?

Os olhos secos do Cavaleiro de Fênix cruzaram com os da ruiva, e se mantiveram fixos um no outro por um tempo. Marin estava sim triste, mas ela pôde perceber no brilho dos olhos azuis de Ikki o transbordar da amargura. Não era mera tristeza: era decepção, era o apagar de uma chama que se esforçava para manter acesa. Por fim, ele continuou:

- O que importa se foi Mino, ou Tatsume, a própria Saori ou qualquer outro? O que importa é que nós dois sabemos onde essa palhaçada vai levar: a lugar nenhum. Tudo bem que saibamos que foi Mino quem desviou o dinheiro, e ela vá para a cadeia. E depois? Isso vai fazer aqueles imbecis pararem de fingirem que lutam pra ganhar dinheiro?

Marin podia compreender a decepção de alguém que, depois de regenerado, viu apenas dor, atrás de dor para, finalmente, no findar das lutas, descobrir que, a não ser pela vida de Saori, não havia muito realmente pelo que lutar. A humanidade estava a mesma coisa de sempre e, ao invés de fazer valer sua autoridade de deusa para alguma coisa, Saori queria era juntar dinheiro para, com toda a ingenuidade dela, tentar brigar com cachorros grandes que estavam nesse jogo onde socos não podiam ser dados há muito mais tempo do que ela. Até mesmo Mino, boba do jeito que era, a havia passado para trás! As próximas palavras dele vieram enquanto ele se virava para continuar a andar.

- Atena vem para livrar a humanidade de ameaças divinas, Marin. Se, sei lá, Zeus, Osíris, ou o raio-que-o-parta quiser conquistar ou destruir este mundo, tudo bem, nós Cavaleiros servimos pra isso. Mas não é dever de Athena salvar a humanidade de si mesma! Se a humanidade chafurda num poço em que só vai prestar atenção em nós se a Shina tiver que sentar a porrada com os peitos de fora em um monte de marmanjo, isso é salvar?! Eles só vão prestar atenção na Saori enquanto a Saori der show! Depois disso vão procurar a próxima gostosa e idolatrar ela, e todo esse plano ridículo vai por água abaixo!

- Sim, Ikki. Eu sei disso tudo, nós dois concordamos com isso. Mas esse não é o motivo que te afeta tanto. Tem alguma coisa nos seus olhos que me diz o quão mal você está. Fala pra mim, o que é?

A voz dela era calma, e contra a erupção iminente da voz de Ikki agiu como um jato de água gelada, amainando a raiva que crescia no peito dele. Ele olhou-a lá de cima, respirou fundo, e cerrou os punhos. Marin não pôde deixar de notar que, naquele jeito, compenetrado e determinado, ele realmente lembrava Aiolia. Não na aparência em si, mas nos trejeitos. Na raiva explosiva por estar de mãos atadas mesmo com um poder tão grande. Faltava a Ikki ainda muito da sabedoria que guiava o Cavaleiro de Leão, mas se Aiolia primava pela sabedoria do Rei dos Animais, Ikki primava pela imponência. Não era de se duvidar que a Armadura de Leão o tivesse escolhido quando foi enviada aos Campos Elíseos.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar, Marin. Vamos embora.

Ele agora sim investiu num passo largo, que foi contido sem força alguma pela mão da Amazona a lhe envolver o pulso. Ele poderia facilmente desvencilhar-se do toque e seguir adiante, mas porque não o fez? Virou-se devagar para deparar-se com belos olhos azuis emoldurados por um rosto cheio de sardinhas e um sorriso manso que terminaram por desarmá-lo de vez. Ele fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e sentou-se num banco próximo, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Marin sentou-se também, cruzando as pernas e se virando para ele. Tirou a toca preta e mexeu um pouco nos cabelos cacheados para que não ficassem tão apertados, e deu o tempo que ele precisava para começar. Um tempo que ela achou que não viria após tantos segundos em silêncio quando finalmente ele falou:

- Eu tenho a Armadura de Fênix - Uma pausa. Longa – E se eu quiser, é só chamar que a Armadura de Leão virá a mim. Mas Marin... de que adianta? O que eu posso fazer com isso? Esperar que outros deuses venham invadir a Terra para arriscar minha vida? Por que eu não posso simplesmente vestir qualquer uma das armaduras, viajar até o Oriente Médio é acabar com aquela guerra? Porque não posso viajar até o Zimbábue e arrancar debaixo de porrada aquele Robert não-sei-o-quê do poder?! Quando eu era bem pequeno, eu lia histórias de super-heróis pro Shun. Agora temos doze deles aqui, e o que eles fazem? FINGEM que lutam entre si?! Ah, vá à puta que o...

Marin também olhava na direção de um carvalho um tanto ao longe. Rosnados vinham dali e, no escuro, uma silhueta estranha se amontoava aos pés da árvore. Quando dois cães passaram correndo por eles naquela direção foi que eles constataram que a silhueta eram vários cachorros devorando alguma coisa. Seria um pássaro grande? Um gato? Um saco de lixo? Os dois estranharam até que ouviram passos vindo em sua direção, da direção oposta à dos cães, pelo mesmo caminho que eles próprios vieram.

Shina se aproximava, vestindo calças jeans, sandálias de salto baixo, uma blusa preta com um bom decote em V, e um jaqueta jeans por cima. Os cabelos estavam soltos e balançavam ao vento. Marin não deixou de reparar que ela estava bem maquiada: nunca deixava de fazê-lo desde que receberam a permissão de não mais usarem máscaras.

- Olá, vocês! Que surpresa! Achei que tivessem ido embora do Japão pra Grécia!

Shina sorria de verdade. Estava muito aliviada de ver os únicos dois que pareciam pensar como ela ali, e recebeu de volta o sorriso sincero. Mais da parte de Marin, menos da de Ikki que estava ainda transtornado. Shina continuou, inclinando a cabeça para cumprimentar os dois japoneses mesmo que seu ímpeto de italiana criada na Grécia a levasse a querer envolvê-los num forte abraço.

- Eu 'tô realmente feliz de ver vocês. Nossa, não sabem como eu preciso falar. E quero ouvir também o que vocês estão fazendo aqui!

- Claro, claro, Shina – Marin respondeu – Só não vamos fazer disso um hábito, ok? Eu e Ikki queremos pemanecer escondidos, ao menos por enquanto. Vamos sair daqui, está muito próximo da Fundação, e no caminho de explicamos tudo.

Ikki retribuiu a inclinação de cabeça e seguiram na direção do amontoado de cães. Foi então que sentiram o cheiro de sangue, e os três se aproximaram para ver o que era aquela coisa grande, do tamanho de uma pessoa que os cães estavam comendo.

Como descrever a visão do rosto de Mino, de olhos revirados, sendo vorazmente dilacerado por caninos que se cravavam em sua pele e a língua, já desprendida da garganta, sem um pedaço da ponta, estirada no chão, com uma poça de sangue ao redor que os cães mais fracos lambiam?


	11. Armadilha

Hyoga e Shun estavam caminhando para casa

Hyoga e Shun estavam caminhando para casa. A calada da noite permitia que evitassem a fama angariada com a exposição da Guerra Galática. As armaduras estavam guardadas no Coliseu e, agora que eram efetivamente detentores de suas armaduras de bronze e de ouro, não havia porque temê-las. Havia barreira atrás de barreira para resguardá-las, e elas não precisavam ser tão intrincadas assim.

A primeira e mais mundana era a segurança automatizada do Coliseu: era preciso ser um ladrão profissionalíssimo para entrar lá. Mas até aí, vale à pena um desses mestres dos dedos leves arriscarem-se para centenas de quilos em ouro maciço. A segunda, era o seguro: com todas as armaduras devidamente seguradas por dez vezes o seu valor, a seguradora garantiria que as armaduras dormissem em paz.

Em seguida, vinham dois fatos mais místicos sobre as Armaduras: Kiki, cujo treinamento para Cavaleiro estava sendo dado, após a morte de Mu, por Shina, podia senti-las, teleportar-se e trazê-las de volta. E por fim, os seus próprios donos poderiam queimar seus cosmos, agora suficientemente fortes, e invocá-las onde quer que elas estivessem, pelo menos numa ilha das proporções daquela que abrigava Tóquio. Por isso os dois Cavaleiros que agora andavam pelas ruas desertas do centro de cidade não precisavam temer perdê-las.

Shun vestia calças cargo de um branco levemente amarelado, cheia de bolsos, calçava all-stars azuis e cobrindo o dorso uma camiseta azul justa, de mangas pequenas, que revelava bastante do corpo magro e muito bem definido. O cabelo verde estava preso num rabo de cavalo que não era refeito já há algum tempo, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Hyoga já não se vestia tão bem, preferindo o básico jeans, tênis de corrida prateados e a camiseta do Lokomotiv Moscow.

Estavam próximos ainda do Coliseu, tendo acabado de deixá-lo, e ao invés de dirigirem, preferiram dar uma caminhada pela orla da Baía de Tóquio, como Shun gostava muito de fazer e, de tanto o acompanhar, Hyoga passou a adotar aquele hábito também. Shun olhou para o alto com uma expressão longínqua e caminhava com aquele olhar perdido no céu escuro, até que Hyoga o trouxe de volta à Terra.

- Shun? Está tudo bem?

- Anh? Ah, sim. Claro, Hyoga. É que, depois de passar tanto tempo na Ilha de Andrômeda, depois no Santuário... ainda não me acostumei com o céu da cidade grande. As luzes dela ofuscam todas a não ser as mais fortes estrelas do céu. Até a lua parece menor, não acha?

Hyoga sorriu um sorriso manso e parou de andar, acompanhado por Shun, cruzando os braços e dirigindo também os olhos azuis pro céu. Fitou o firmamento por alguns instantes antes de dar continuidade à conversa:

- É verdade. Ficamos um tanto desorientados quando não conseguimos enxergar nossas constelações, não é?

Shun aquiesceu, balançando a cabeça, os dois agora, solitários naquela rua que se apinhava de pessoas apressadas durante o dia, olhando o céu.

- Uhum. Eu não consigo ver a Nebulosa de Andrômeda. Acho que aquela estrela ali pertence a Cisne, entretanto!

Shun terminou com um sorriso quase infantil, de olhos fechados, até que abriu os grandes e expressivos olhos verdes e ia seguir caminho quando Hyoga o conteve, segurando sua mão, e Shun mergulhou o amigo no mar verde de olhos que sorriram antes apenas para esconder uma angústia maior. E Hyoga pôde enxergá-la.

- Você está procurando Fênix no céu, não é?

- Como sabia?

- A estrela que me apontou é de Fênix, Shun.

Shun sentiu os olhos encherem-se e transbordaram quando Hyoga o envolveu num abraço, repousando o rosto do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda em seu ombro e, deixando-se levar pelo doce cheiro dos cabelos verdes sedosos que lhe tomaram os sentidos. Shun chorou por alguns instantes, sentindo os dedos de Hyoga acariciarem sua nuca e, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, olhou para ele, não entendo muito bem o que ele fazia.

Os rostos estavam muito próximos, os olhos azuis plácidos de Hyoga mal focalizavam os verdes repletos de expectativa de Shun.

- Ei, eu tenho uma idéia – disse Hyoga – porque não vamos ao Planetário da Fundação? Lá podemos olhar as estrelas que quisermos!

- Boa idéia! – Shun animou-se e, agora ele puxando Hyoga pela mão, pôs-se a andar de volta para o complexo do Coliseu – Mas vamos cortar caminho pelos jardins, as jasmins deixam um cheiro maravilhoso lá durante a noite!

No caminho, Shun não conseguia pensar em palavras. Hyoga não soltara sua mão, andava o tempo todo segurando ela! O que será que isso queria dizer? Será que Hyoga sabia o que Shun sentia e... agora depois de dois anos iria finalmente corresponder aos sentimentos que Shun mantinha em silêncio?

Shun decidiu que era finalmente a hora de falar ao amado o que sentia, mas o toque cessou no momento em que Seiya veio correndo, esbaforido, preocupado. Hyoga não queria que ele os visse?

- Shun! Hyoga! Venham rápido!

- O que aconteceu, Seiya?

- A Mino, Hyoga! Ela está sendo atacada! Venham!

- A Mino?! – Hyoga estava chocado, não podia acreditar naquilo! Quem atacaria Mino? E porque Seiya se deu ao trabalho de vir chamá-lo ao invés de cuidar ele mesmo do agressor? – Como assim, Seiya?

- Venham rápido, quando verem vão entender!

Os três se puseram a correr com toda a velocidade que lhes cabia e, em questão segundos, estava, diante de Ikki, debruçado sobre Mino, com a mais transtornada das expressões, Shina e Marin de pé ao lado dele. Os cães, afugentados por ele, estavam observando a tudo de longe, latindo e rosnando. Seiya não havia previsto os cães, teria de pensar em algo rápido. Contava na verdade com a impetuosidade de Ikki e a animosidade que já existia entre este e Hyoga para que aquele detalhe passasse despercebido.

- Ikki! O que você...?

Hyoga não podia acreditar naquilo. Na verdade, podia sim. Podia e queria, porque nunca, em nenhum momento, acreditou plenamente na redenção de Ikki. Ikki nunca foi capaz de integrar-se aos demais Cavaleiros, sempre agiu por si só, e a bem da verdade dedicava uma lealdade muito maior a Shun do que a Saori. Ao menos, era isso que o ego ferido de um Cavaleiro que, no começo tido como um dos mais fortes, dizia a respeito daquele que o superou diversas vezes. Era o suficiente para que a temperatura no local caísse drasticamente e um halo de brancor tremendo envolvesse o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Ao fundo, um raio da mesma cor do halo, disparou do Coliseu em direção aos céus.

- Espere, Hyoga, deixa o Ikki falar... – Shun estava praticamente em choque, imóvel, incapaz de agir ou pensar com coerência diante da visão do corpo de Mino completamente dilacerado e de Ikki, coberto de sangue, inclinado sobre ele.

E, a esta altura dos acontecimentos, nem Ikki nem Shina tinham paciência o suficiente para tolerar disparates do arrogante Hyoga. Ao raio branco que unia o Coliseu ao céu uniu-se um de roxo profundo, e outro prateado, invocado por Seiya. Marin não podia acreditar naquilo, e precisou afastar-se de Ikki uma vez que, se o ar estava congelante, a aura que envolvia Ikki era tão quente a ponto de causar aquele efeito na visão comum em estradas em dias muito quentes, ou nas imediações de uma chama forte.

E ela também não podia crer que Seiya estivesse tomando parte nesta briga dos de pavio curto. Sabia que era arriscado, arriscado até demais se intrometer. Já não era de hoje que aqueles envolvidos lhe superaram em poder e habilidade, e não seria diferente agora, especialmente se, esquentados como eram, acabassem por vê-la tomando o partido de algum dos lados. Mas afinal, porque Seiya também estava se deixando levar? Foi Hyoga que pulou para trás e, num flash fortíssimo de luz, tocou o chão, afastado de alguns metros dos demais, vestindo a armadura de Cisne e colocando Shun, que chorava em silêncio, com os olhos vidrados em lugar nenhum, no chão. O plano de Seiya parecia funcionar bem.

- Ikki, você vai pagar pelo que fez a Mino! Por se rebelar contra Athena!

Ikki sabia pisar em calos quando queria e, puto como estava, não queria apenas pisar, e sim esmagar.

- Cala a boca, seu pederasta, filho da puta de um recalcado! Larga o meu irmão e vem até aqui – e numa explosão de chamas, a Armadura de Fênix vestia o corpo de Ikki – pra eu limpar o chão com a sua cara por achar que eu fiz isso à Mino, e pra te provar de um vez por todas que você é e sempre vai ser mais fraco que eu! E Seiya! Por que você está com ele?!

Seiya sorriu ironicamente, e aquilo fez o coração de Marin saltar pela boca. Se antes Ikki lhe lembrava de Aiolia, era Seiya agora que agia exatamente igual seu falecido amado naquele breve período em que teve a mente controlada pelo poder do Satã Imperial! Shina também percebeu essa discrepância, mas ao invés de reagir como Marin e notar que havia algo de errado, ela apenas se enfezou ainda mais. Ao mesmo tempo, as armaduras de Pégaso e Cobra vestiram Seiya e Shina.

Marin, entretanto, sabia que Ikki e Shina nada tinham a ver com o assassinato de Mino, e por isso iria defendê-los se necessário fosse. Mas Ikki e Shina tinham condições de agüentar Seiya e Hyoga, desde que os embates se dessem nessa ordem. Além do mais, com Seiya e Hyoga machucados, era provável que a Guerra Galática não pudesse continuar e, com isso, acabaria-se essa doideira ingênua que Saori tentava fazer.

Seiya finalmente respondeu Ikki:

- Por que eu também nunca confiei em você, Ikki! Eu sei que você matou Mino porque senti um cosmo maligno, instantes antes de achar vocês aqui!

E foi então que percebeu-se o raio verde subir do Coliseu em direção ao céu, seguido de uma explosão da mesma cor, e Shiryu, com olhos transbordando de ódio, uniu-se Hyoga e Seiya. Este último mal pôde conter sua satisfação em ver o abalado Cavaleiro de Dragão unindo-se a eles ali.

- E eu também, Seiya! Foi esse cosmo me trouxe até aqui. Ikki, seu maldito! Você vai pagar pelo que fez à Shunrei!

- O quê?! Como assim?! – Ikki não podia crer. Porque estavam todos acusando ele? Apenas porque não aceitara participar da farsa de Saori?! – Eu não fiz nada à Shunrei!! Por que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo?!

- CONTIGO?! – Vociferou Hyoga – Você é aquele que desde o princípio só surgiu no momento em que a vida de seu irmão corria perigo, você é aquele que desde pequeno tentou ser diferente de nós todos, você é aquele que nunca se uniu plenamente a nós, e mais uma vez, negou a ordem expressa de Athena e foi embora com as Armaduras de Fênix e Leão! E agora quer que achemos mesmo que não foi você que fez isso a Mino quando está imundo com o sangue dela?!

Aquilo era demais para Ikki agüentar, e Hyoga não teria tido velocidade o suficiente para desviar do soco flamejante que veio em sua direção e, não fosse Shiryu colocar-se no caminho com seu escudo, era provável que Ikki abrisse um novo rombo na Armadura de Cisne. Depois de muito tempo calada foi Shina quem decidiu falar.

- Deixem Ikki em paz! Não foi ele quem fez isso, e é fácil provar! Basta ver as câmeras de segurança!

- Foi ele sim, Shina! Veja – redargüiu Seiya, apontando para os postes finos onde se erguiam as câmeras – todas elas estão quebradas!

Seiya estava diferente, e Shina iria achar seu amado, o Seiya de sempre, ali dentro, nem que fosse debaixo de porrada! E por isso, num trovão, partiu para cima dele.

Marin observava a tudo, atônita: Shun, abraçado aos joelhos, chorando em silêncio. Shina e Seiya digladiando-se. Ikki enfrentando um Hyoga que se libertava finalmente, e um Shiryu à beira da loucura. Desse jeito, o próprio Ikki não duraria muito. Ela precisava igualar as coisas. Portanto, queimou seu cosmo, vestiu a armadura de Águia, e uniu-se à batalha, igualando três para cada lado.

Ao que parecia, uma analogia irônica se formava ali: seis Cavaleiros de Ouro enfrentaram-se até a beira da morte nos jardins da Casa de Virgem. Agora, seis Cavaleiros, quatro de Bronze e duas de Prata, enfrentavam batalha similar, uma vez mais, os jardins do Complexo do Coliseu.

Os cães, sem que ninguém percebesse, trataram de correr para longe dali. Animais, afinal, sabem quando é a hora de se afastar de um cataclismo.

_Notas:_

_1 – Obrigado mais uma vez a Kyubi-chan e ao Andarilho pelo apoio._

_2 – Deixem reviews!! Quero saber o que estão achando! Sejam eles bons ou ruins._

_3 – Uma licença poética foi tomada: eu sei que a luta das Exclamações de Atenas de seu dentro da Casa de Virgem, e não os jardins. Mas assumiu que foi nos jardins para se assimilar à cena em questão. _

_Boa leitura!_


	12. Lágrimas de Andrômeda

Crepúsculo de uma Nova Era começa a caminhar para seus capítulos finais

_Crepúsculo de uma Nova Era começa a caminhar para seus capítulos finais. A tensão entre os Cavaleiros de Atena está grande, brigam entre si e, embora ainda não se jurem de morte, velhas rivalidades mantidas durante anos debaixo de uma fachada de amizade fi__nalmente afloram. _

_Eu agradeço a todos, deixando reviews ou não, que vêm lendo e acompanhando até aqui. Muito obrigado. Continue comigo e comente quanto quiser, como quiser. Mais uma vez, obrigado à Kyubi-chan e ao Andarilho pelo apoio dado. _

_Com vocês, o Capítulo XII: Lágrimas de Andrômeda_

**Lágrimas de Andrômeda**

Há quem não se surpreendesse com a reação de Shun. Há quem, na verdade, já esperasse que ele sentasse e chorasse, mesmo após tantas vezes ter demonstrado o seu valor e não ter jamais hesitado em arriscar sua vida por aqueles que amava. Por isso que, conhecendo-o como só ele conhecia, enquanto separava-se das outras duas duplas de combatentes para ter espaço para acabar com Hyoga, Ikki estava tão preocupado. Shun deveria estar agora colocando-se entre as duas partes discordantes, usando as correntes para impedir que cada um acertasse o outro. Por que não o fazia?

A preocupação de Ikki com o irmão e o olhar que desviava para ele a cada instante acabavam por dar alguma vantagem a Hyoga na luta que, por enquanto, limitava-se a socos e chutes ultra-rápidos, sem o uso das técnicas mortais que os dois poderiam lançar mão quando quisessem. Ikki se continha. Hyoga, por sua vez, vinha com tudo que tinha, colocando para fora toda a raiva que tinha de sempre se sentir inferior ao Cavaleiro de Fênix. A bem da verdade, inferior a todos.

A cada investida que fazia, a cada golpe esquivado, ele lembrava-se da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, onde foi castigado por Ikki. Lembrava-se na Batalha das Doze Casas, onde fora surrado por Camus, apenas para ser praticamente ressuscitado por Shun e ser surrado por Milo logo em seguida, que pela providência de uma epifania viu na resistência de Hyoga um sinal de que Cisne estava do lado certo. E só não foi arrasado por Camus uma segunda vez porque este quis que Hyoga finalmente despertasse o Sétimo Sentido e o guiou para tal, não investindo com tudo o que tinha logo de começo.

Em Asgard, ocupou-se apenas de Hagen, para se deixar ser enganado quando tinha a vitória nas mãos contra Alberich. Contra Poseidon, foi mais uma vez ludibriado e deu cabo apenas de Isaque. E no Inferno... que papel desempenhara contra Hades? Justamente o mais orgulhoso dos Cavaleiros fora o mais fraco e, vítima da própria hubris, exteriorizava em Ikki toda a raiva que sentia de si mesmo. Nem aquele que todos olhavam como mais fraco, Shun, exibia um histórico tão decepcionante. E Hyoga sabia disso, por mais que agisse como se não o enxergasse.

Já Marin tinha extrema dificuldade contra as investidas de Shiryu. Se Hyoga lutava por raiva, Shiryu o fazia por desespero. Estava deitado ao lado de Shunrei, mergulhado no odor de sêmen e sangue que exalava do colchão onde haviam se deitado juntos pela primeira vez, quando sentiu o mesmo cosmo maligno que sentira instantes antes de Shunrei sofrer aquela transformação. Não pensou duas vezes e, ao ver Mino morta, queria logo acabar com Marin para destruir Ikki, que por algum motivo havia se voltado contra todos. Normalmente, Shiryu ponderaria e conversaria com Ikki, mas aquilo que havia acontecido entre ele e Shunrei lhe havia estirpado toda a razão e, realmente desejoso de descascar o desgraçado que havia dominado Shunrei, afastou-se de Marin num salto mortal com o corpo esticado para trás e, numa explosão de cosmo, seus cabelos longos fluíram cascata acima numa torrente furiosa. Marin sabia que ele abaixaria o braço, e aquela seria sua única chance. Mas será que ela seria rápida o suficiente?

Já Shina dava tudo de si e mais um pouco. Seiya era mais forte que ela, ela sabia disso, mas não esperava que ele fosse atacar com tanto brio, com tanta vontade, e sempre sorrindo, como se sorvesse cada momento daquela luta como se lhe fosse um deleite. Ela e Marin já estavam um tanto machucadas, e seu ventre já estava dolorido dos socos de Seiya – que não usava em momento algum técnica semelhante às que estava acostumado. Shina sabia que, se não repetisse o feito do próprio Seiya, que na primeira batalha nas Doze Casas despertou o Sétimo Sentido, ela iria morrer. Sim, morrer, porque Seiya não estava medindo seus esforços para acabar com ela na primeira oportunidade.

- CÓLERAAAAAA DO DRAGÃO!!

Marin tinha vontade de esganar a pessoa que disse que um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um mesmo Cavaleiro. Ela conhecia este golpe tão bem como se já tivesse sido o alvo dele diversas vezes, mas, ao tentar enxergar o punho esquerdo de Shiryu revelar seu coração, o punho direito do Dragão já lhe afundava a face, fazendo-a cuspir dentes, sangue destroncar seu pescoço e arremessar-lhe dezenas de metros ao longe. Num farfalhar seco, Marin caiu sobre uma roseira e não deu sinais de que iria se mover.

- Marin!!

Ikki desviou seu olhar e baixou sua guarda quando sentiu a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo e um aperto horrível tomar seu peito ao ver a violência com a qual a Amazona de Águia havia sido atingida.

- Preste atenção em mim, Ikki, seu adversário sou eu!

Aquilo havia sido o suficiente para despertar aquela reserva de energia que Ikki tinha guardado dentro de si e hesitava em acessar: o ódio que aprendera tão magistralmente a transformar em Cosmo. Assim sendo, voltou-se a tempo para segurar com uma única mão o soco avassalador de Hyoga, que terminou por congelá-la.

O olhar fulgurante de Fênix travou-se com o de Hyoga instantes antes do joelho de Ikki invadir o queixo do meio-russo. A mão congelada havia trazido a de Hyoga para junto de Ikki, e o golpe foi esmigalhador. Uma torrente de sangue jorrou de sua boca que caía pendida com o maxilar estraçalhado, quando o segundo chute terminou por fazer cair inconsciente o Cavaleiro de Cisne. As mãos unidas se soltaram num puxão, que não foi rápido o suficiente para evitar o pé de Shiryu, que acertou em cheio as costelas de Ikki.

Saori já estava dormindo. Estava deitada em sua enorme cama, envolta em belos e confortáveis lençóis de seda, banhada pela leve brisa que soprava pela imensa janela. Os cabelos roxos emolduravam o rosto redondo dando-o ares de boneca e quem olhasse Saori, poderia dizer que nela eram baseadas as bonecas de pano e porcelana. Foi quando a onda dos cosmos conflitantes lhe trouxeram de supetão de volta ao mundo dos acordados, e embolando-se nos lençóis e sua própria camisola galgou correndo a varanda para ver, ao longe, nos jardins da Fundação, seus Cavaleiros lutando furiosamente entre si. Estupefata, a princípio quedou-se imóvel, mas logo envolveu-se num chalé de tricô rosa e, mesmo descalça, correu para lá.

- Ah, Shina, como eu queria que isso fosse diferente. Eu iria fazer com você o que sempre tive vontade, mas nunca pude!

Seiya estava inclinado sobre Shina, as duas mãos envolvendo e esmagando o pescoço da brava Amazona, que tentava em vão romper com as unhas a couraça da Armadura de Pégaso. Tentava também erguer a perna e acertar-lhe uma joelhada nos bagos para tirá-lo de cima de si, mas concentrava toda sua força e todo o seu Cosmo nos músculos do pescoço que, retesados, resistiam, ainda que com muita dificuldade, à pressão das mãos de Seiya, que crescia cada vez mais.

- Seiya... – Os olhos verdes eram plácidos e nesse momento, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, amor temperou o medo e a raiva que sentiam naquele momento - ...Mas você sempre pôde me ter como... como quisesse... V... Você sabia do que eu sentia... Por.. que então...?

- Seiya? Você não está falando com Seiya, Shina.

A boca se Seiya sugou a de Shina, beijando-a com avidez e, numa mordida lenta e dolorosa, arrancou-lhe um naco dos lábios pequenos e grossos, que se seguiu por muito sangue e um urro de dor por parte da Amazona. Ikki estava ocupado até demais com Shiryu para poder prestar qualquer tipo de auxílio.

- Ahhhh... Agora sim, Shina!!

E dito isto, Seiya voltou a beijá-la, focando-se na ferida aberta pela dentada, sorvendo o sangue dela como se fosse um delicioso néctar, com a vontade que um legionário bebia água refrescante. Foi então que Shina, no que restava de seus forças, prestes a desmaiar, viu a raiz dos cabelos de Seiya embranquecer. Segundo após segundo, enquanto sua visão escurecia, ela viu os cabelos de Seiya tornarem-se tão claros quanto os do... Mestre Ares!

Shiryu havia acertado Ikki com muita força, e sabia que tinha levado algumas costelas do oponente com aquele golpe. Sendo Shiryu aquele que estava mais fora de si dentre os combatentes, não hesitou em afastar-se de Ikki após um breve corpo-a-corpo onde viu que não venceria, e explodiu o cosmo para um novo Cólera do Dragão.

Naquela altura, Ikki já não se lembrava de mais nada a não ser do farfalhar da roseira ao receber o impacto do corpo de Marin e do balbuciar de Shun. Assim sendo, muito mais rápido que o de Shiryu, seu cosmo queimou forte, brilhante, avassalador, e logo uma ventania quentíssima fez-se sentir naqueles jardins, causando com aquilo uma chuva de pétalas, folhas e gotículas d'água formadas pelo derreter do gelo fino que Hyoga havia causado nos arredores. Os bancos foram arrancados do chão, e mesmo blocos de ardósia e concreto voaram longe, como se carregados por um furacão. Quando os punhos de Ikki uniram-se à frente de seu corpo, Shiryu baixou o punho esquerdo. O soco seguido por um redemoinho de chamas atingiu em cheio o peito de Shiryu, que se não estivesse protegido pela Armadura haveria de certo de estar numa situação tão grave quanto a que Seiya o havia deixado anos atrás.

Ikki ia ajudar Shina, mas viu que não precisava. Não reparou na mudança que tomava conta de Seiya enquanto correu para Shun ao mesmo tempo que, atrás dele, Shina sentia seu cosmo explodir como jamais explodira, uma torrente de poder e força imbuindo cada músculo seu, a sensação de ter uma estrela brilhando na ponta de cada dedo, e toda a dor indo embora. Tudo estava completamente imóvel, e o tempo não mais fazia sentido para ela. Shina agora podia estar em qualquer lugar, sem deixar aquele onde estava. Poderia dar a volta ao mundo sem nem mesmo precisar dar um passo. Movia-se como a luz, afinal. E com o poder do universo...

- AAAAAAHHHH!! GARRAS DE TROVÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!

...Atingiu o ventre de Seiya, fazendo uma trovoada tremenda e ensurdecedora explodir, com uma força que jamais tinha experimentado ter, lançando-o longe, fazendo-o destruir o jardim por onde passava, abrindo uma trilha de destruição por todas as dezenas de metros que seu corpo deslizou pelo chão. Nem mesmo concreto o deteve, antes, explodindo pelo ares tamanha a energia com a qual Seiya fora arremessado.

Shina ergueu-se, finalmente, ofegante, enquanto tudo, vagarosamente voltava a mover-se normalmente e a dor voltava a tomar seu corpo. Tinha uma mão sobre a boca machucada, e com os olhos buscou Ikki, que estava debruçado sobre Shun.

- Shun!! Shun!! Fale comigo!! Shun!!

Ikki sacudia Shun pelos ombros como a um boneco, derramando-se em lágrimas, apertando o corpo aparentemente frágil do irmão contra o seu. Shina aproximou-se por trás, tocando Ikki no ombro com as mãos cobertas pelo sangue de Seiya, que jazia caído ao longe, com os cabelos desgrenhados castanhos uma vez mais.

- Ikki, o que aconte'eu com ele? – ela tinha dificuldade em falar por causa do lábio arrancado.

- Shina! – Ikki, agachado com o irmão no colo, virou-se para a Amazona com olhos desesperados – Shun foi atingido pelo Espírito Diabólico!

Não tiveram tempo de conversar. Saori, vestindo a longa camisola de seda branca com rendas transparentes, o chalé rosa e ainda descalça, seguida dos outro cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze, todos trajando suas armaduras,se aproximaram. E encontrando toda aquela devastação, com somente dois Cavaleiros renegados de pé, deixaram claro no olhar que tiraram a mesma conclusão que Hyoga e Shiryu tiraram anteriormente.


End file.
